<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Damn Ticket by D_Exphagus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956975">That Damn Ticket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Exphagus/pseuds/D_Exphagus'>D_Exphagus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Exphagus/pseuds/D_Exphagus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on possible future canon, set 3 weeks after Santana gives Brittany THE ticket to New York, this is a short drabble based on Santana's POV.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Damn Ticket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reposting from ffn, originally posted on 10/2/14.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Santana tried her best not to ask Brittany about it. Really. She did. But it's been 3 weeks since she left Ohio and 3 agonizing weeks since she last saw Brittany and 3 torturous weeks since she left the ticket on Brittany's childhood bed back in Ohio and Britt hadn't even brought up New York at all.</p>
<p>Like. At all.</p>
<p>Not even once when they had spoken had Brittany brought up the ticket at all. But then again, she did seem kinda busy, coz she told Santana that she was busy packing up her dorm room before her semester started.</p>
<p>So it's only fair that she's sitting by the fire escape at the loft that she shares with the ever suffocating Hummelberry, fingering her phone, erasing and starting texts that she means to send to her best friend.</p>
<p>Coz essentially, that's what Brittany still only is if she isn't in New York by now.</p>
<p>If Brittany isn't here by now, then the single room apartments that she had circled out in the classifieds were moot point anyway and the part time jobs that she knew Brittany would rock at would be taken up by someone less qualified and the places that she has tagged on FourSquare that she would know Brittany would love to go would all be pointless if Brittany wasn't coming.</p>
<p>If, if, if. She really needed to talk to Brittany and talk to her soon. Beg her even, if she had to.</p>
<p>Her phone's sudden ringing jolted her out of her misery as Rachel's face appeared on her phone.</p>
<p>Sighing, she swiped her phone and put it to the ear. "What do you want, Berry?"</p>
<p>Rachel's shrill voice could be heard 2 storeys down, Santana could've sworn as she blabbered on in her own Berry way how Funny Girl had a last minute rehearsal and that she really needs to go because she's the main star, like hello but she had already agreed to train the new staff that her boss had hired to replace her when Santana had flat out refused to do since she hated dealing with people.</p>
<p>Mind you, all this was said in a breath. Santana shook her head and told Berry that in no way would she agree to help her out this time. She was already stressed enough as it is, what with Hummelberry breathing down her neck every other day if she had asked Brittany about the ticket.</p>
<p>Unless ...</p>
<p>"Hold it, midget. I will help you out but only one on condition. You and Porcelain would shut it about Britts and the ticket. Do we have a deal?"</p>
<p>That actually shut Rachel up. For a few seconds at least until she realized that she couldn't find anything else in her mind to barter with Santana. For Rachel, she seemed to have relented pretty easily. In the first place, if they had only minded their own business instead of snooping around Santana's laptop, they wouldn't have found out about it.</p>
<p>Well, she did start the snooping of their things first. But anyway. Not the point.</p>
<p>"Ok fine." Rachel huffed and proceeded to tell Santana that she had better get her shapely behind to the bar in half an hour or else the deal was off.</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, Santana just hung up and climbed back into the loft and started changing into her uniform. She eyed the phone longingly and decided that she needed to get the ticket and Brittany by association out of her head.</p>
<p>She looked at the clock. At least for the next 2 hours.</p>
<p>She made sure she had all her belongings with her as she shut the door to the loft and headed down to the subway 5 minutes later.</p>
<p>Even if she wanted to not think about Brittany and the ticket, the suspense was killing her. She was so sure that Brittany would at least have mentioned something about it in the last 3 times that they've spoken.</p>
<p>Now she's just merely half sure that Brittany had found the ticket that she had left on the bed instead of falling asleep on it and then pushed it over the side of the bed. Many a love note had found its unfortunate demise that way in their teens.</p>
<p>Or ...</p>
<p>That lazy fat cat had found it first and had chewed his way through the damn ticket that she had used her savings to buy (well, obviously not all from her savings - she had stopped blowing her mom's cash on herself once she grew a pair of Brittany balls and decided that she was indeed ready to grow up and start a life with Britts in NY, hence the saving up, the taking over Berry's shift and the damn ticket).</p>
<p>The damn ticket which Lord Tubbington had better not had chewed. Santana muttered under her breath. "I swear, if that stupid pus-</p>
<p>The ringing of her phone jolted her out of her usually empty threats against LT and she swiped it without looking at the caller ID.</p>
<p>"Yes, Berry, I'm just 1 stop away. Will you chill your tonsils and just leave me alone."</p>
<p>There was a pause before the caller cleared her throat with amusement and chuckled.</p>
<p>Santana could recognize that laughter anywhere. She used to hear it all the time whenever she would stay over at Britt's and Brittany would laugh when she squirmed in the mornings whenever she tickled Santana awake. She'd know that voice anywhere. It was firmly ingrained in her mind like how Brittany was firmly cemented in her heart.</p>
<p>"Umm, hi Britts." She said sheepishly instead.</p>
<p>Brittany, as usual, continued in her deadpan voice, "Well, I'd understand if you really wanted to speak to Rachel, San, I could call you later if you want me to." Santana could her the amusement in her voice.</p>
<p>She shook her head and exited the subway. "No, no, no, Britts. It's fine. I was just on my way to the diner, that's all."</p>
<p>She walked out into the street and hastily avoided a bunch of tourists walking against the usual traffic flow and cursed under her breath. Really not her day.</p>
<p>"Sorry? What was that, Britt?" She repeated as Brittany's voice could barely be heard in the background of the NY morning rush.</p>
<p>"I said, since you hadn't mentioned anything about the ticket, I've decided to talk to you about it first."</p>
<p>Santana paused in her tracks, just a shop away from where the diner was - she definitely needed to handle this before she started work. If Brittany declined, then she'd be too much of a mess to train the newbies and if Britt agreed, then, well, screw work, she was gonna celebrate it one way or the other. Work was secondary. Brittany - well, everything took a back seat if Brittany called shotgun.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" She whispered and cleared her throat. "What ... What about it?"</p>
<p>There was a pause where she could almost see the blond trying her best to formulate her best reply. A reply that hopefully wouldn't hurt Santana. Much.</p>
<p>As she stood in the corner, the same damn pack of tourist had found their way behind her and was making a hell of a lot of ruckus and it drowned out whatever Brittany was trying to tell her over the phone. "Hold on, Britts, I can't quite hear you." Weren't those damn tourists heading the other direction earlier?</p>
<p>She glared at the group and then decided that she could probably hide in the diner's supply closet to finish out the conversation where at least it would be quieter.</p>
<p>She also recalled she had a stash of hip flasks in there that she had hid once she started working and the blues and misery of being without her better half seemed too much to bear on certain days.</p>
<p>Brittany's voice could be heard as she said "I've decided that I'd really like to come to New York and use the ticket you bought. I mean, if the offer is still valid."</p>
<p>Santana walked to the entrance of the diner and put her hand to her ear so she could hear better. With her back against the door of the diner, she pushed her way in. "Of course it is, Britt. Just tell me when."</p>
<p>Just as she turned around to walk into the diner, Britt's voice came back much closer on her phone than she thought was possible when she heard that sweet voice say "How does now sound?"</p>
<p>And there they were, all of the Glee kids just yelling "Surprise!" like as if they owned the diner.</p>
<p>And best yet, there she was, her blond hair blue eyed angel just standing there in uniform, giving her that same smile that she reserved just for Santana that she will always cherish.</p>
<p>"Britt?" She could barely get out just as Brittany launched herself at her and she dropped her phone to catch the blond.</p>
<p>She could hear her phone screen cracking and thought that her saving money plans had just been thwarted as she would now need to fix her phone. Oh but who would need FaceTime if the person she missed was currently in her arms right now and looking at her with such a sweet smile?</p>
<p>But really, that was her last sensible thought as Brittany barely managed a "Hi, San." before she started her assault on Santana's lips.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>